The Xmas Story
by Lizzie1
Summary: this is my first and last fic (if people dont review) someone set out a challenge to write a story and here is my completed challenge story.... please be kind a RR


Ok this is my first fic and probably my last.. I wrote this at one in the morning on a laptop in bed so forgive me if it is not that good. this story tires ot incorperate the things from the challenge  
  
Anyway it is obvisous from reading this that I don't own them or write for them  
  
  
  
"Ahhh" someone screamed "that is cold phoebe"  
  
"what did you expect piper?" phoebe shouted back after having thrown a snowball at piper  
  
it was a sunny day in san fransico and phoebe and piper were in the middle of a snowball fight  
  
all of a sudden phoebe tripped over and fell flat on her face "ahh piper stop laughing" she yelled but was trying to hide her own laughter  
  
mean while paige was sitting in the kitchen with the laptop open. "hey paige what are you doing" leo called as he orbed in  
  
"just looking for pressies on the net I am trying to find something perfect"  
  
"well good luck you know its only a few weeks till christmas"  
  
(back to phoebe and piper)  
  
"well phoebe that was fun" piper said  
  
"oh yeah falling down is really fun"  
  
"so what are you up to now" piper asked  
  
"well I need to get out of these wet clothes first"  
  
they go inside and up stairs  
  
(later that night - phoebe's room)  
  
phoebe is having a nightmare about a time not so long ago when she spent a christmas alone in new york  
  
*flashback*  
  
new years eve( I don't know the year she was in new york make it up)  
  
phoebe sits alone on the couch watching a christmas carol in an appartment that has a little tree in the corner but it is not much  
  
"well phoebe this is your first christmas alone" she decides to call her sisters to wish them a merry christmas  
  
"hi piper" phoebe says into the phone  
  
"phoebe!" piper excliams "how are you?"  
  
"great u?"  
  
"fine so what have you been up to?"  
  
"nothing much just watching the christmas carol before I go to a party"  
  
"ahhh sounds fun hope you have fun."  
  
"I will, is prue there? I want to wish her merry christmas"  
  
"no I am afraid she is out shopping I think"  
  
"oh ok well I better go to this party"  
  
"ok well bye phoebe have a great christmas"  
  
"you too"  
  
phoebe hangs up the phone she doesn't really have a party to go to she just said it so piper wouldn't worry. Phoebe also knew that prue was home as the shops are shut at this time  
  
"this is the worst christmas ever"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
phoebe sits up in bed and thanks god that she is home with family again even though they lost prue they found paige and for that she is grateful  
  
(same time paiges room)  
  
paige is sitting on her bed still with the laptop looking for presents  
  
"uhhh why cant I find anything"  
  
"well maybe we can help"  
  
"ahhhhh who are you two?"  
  
"don't you recognise us? We are mr and mrs claus"  
  
"as in santa?"  
  
"yeah that's us, now I hear you are having trouble finding the right gifts?"  
  
"I cant seem to find the right things"  
  
"well let us help you"  
  
(pipers room same time)  
  
she is sleeping peacefully with leo right next to her  
  
(cut to chrustmas day)  
  
phoebe is the first one up as she can never sleep on christmas day she is too excited. she goes and wakes up both her sisters and then heads for the shower  
  
when she goes down stairs she see that piper is starting chrsitmas dinner  
  
"hey pipe what are you cooking?"  
  
"are turkey with baked potatoes"  
  
"yum. lets go and open pressies now please please"  
  
"sure"  
  
(that night around the table everyone is sitting around the table)  
  
"so paige thanks for the perfume I really liked it" piper tell paige  
  
"and phoebe I see you are wearing you red head band"  
  
"yeah hi love it"  
  
phobe is pilling heaps of food on her plate three potatoes, a mountain of turkey and all the other stuff you have at chritmas (I don't know what is it as we have burgers and chips for christmas)  
  
"uh phoebe don't eat to much you will get sick" paige told phoebe  
  
"yeah yeah"  
  
(later that night)  
  
phoebe is up stairs in the bathroom chucking up her food  
  
piper and paige are downstairs in the living room laughing  
  
"we shouldn't laugh paige but we did warn her about eating to much"  
  
"yeah I know" said paige while laughing  
  
all of a sudden the phone rang  
  
"ill get it" says piper  
  
"hello piper speaking"  
  
"hello piper may I please speak to paige?"  
  
"sure whos calling"  
  
"santa claus"  
  
"WHAT! You must be joking"  
  
"no I am not piper"  
  
"paige santa is on the phone" piper says she is not conviced it it santa and thinks it is an imposter (close enough to the challenge)  
  
"ok thanks" paige says taking the phone  
  
"santa how are you?"  
  
"great just ringing to see that your sisters like their gifts"  
  
"they sure did santa"  
  
"well that's good you have a good christmas now paige"  
  
"I will thanks santa"  
  
she hung up the phone  
  
(later that night)  
  
all the sisters sat curled up in bed watching a movie  
  
"well I think this is my best christmas ever thanks to you guys" paige told her sisters  
  
"it sure was great" replied phoebe  
  
"well I best be off to bed as I still have to give leo his very very special gift" piper told them  
  
"well good night"  
  
they all said goodnight and went into their separate rooms  
  
  
  
the end  
  
well I hope I fullfilled the challenge 


End file.
